The Name Is Saphira Kacelet!
by IcexRaven
Summary: Sabertooth's Master, Sting Eucliffe has just picked up a little amnesiac! A new change for Sabertooth starts with a little mischievous, sand-eating eleven year old! They know they've only met her once in their lives, but why does she seem so familiar? What is her connection with Fairy Tail and Sabertooth? What is her past?
1. Chapter 1: The Name Is Saphira Kacelet!

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_After reading that Fairy Tail Omake 'Welcome Home, Frosch'. That was it. I had to write a story about Sting._

_The Story takes places after the Grand Magic Games._

* * *

**Where am I...?**

**Am I _dead_...?**

**No...**

_"...hira! I promise! I'll ...ber you! Then I'll ... You!"_

**Who is _that_...?**

_"You can't ...ina!"_

**Who are these _voices_...?**

_"...leave us!"_

**_Who am I?_**

* * *

It was getting pretty late, most of the members of Sabertooth were in their rooms preparing to go to bed, although the guild master was the only one wandering around the halls. The blond mage let out a loud yawn as he walked in the hallway to his room. Presently, Sabertooth's master was Sting Eucliffe. After Jiemma and Minerva were no longer in the guild, Sting was chosen as its new master. Everyone was okay with that.

The White Dragon Slayer walked to his room with his maroon exceed following closely behind him. Once he reached his room, he yawned again and opened his door. The first thing he did was let himself fall into the soft mattress of his room. "Damn it... I'm so tired..." He muffled. He lifted up his head and looked at the window, he sighed and got up. He walked to the doors of his balcony and opened them, he went outside on his balcony to get some fresh air.

He inhaled and deeply exhaled, Sabertooth was no longer number one, Fairy Tail regained their rightful place as number one. But that was okay, this would give Sabertooth a chance to finally change their ways...

Sting did a small smile as he stared at the moon. "A guild with strong bonds... And values their members..."

When the dragon slayer was still lost in thought, he didn't notice something raising in the air. When he finally blinked, he saw a purple crystal floating up into the air. Greatly confused, he quickly looked down and saw a purple magic circle, probably showing where the crystal came from. But that's not all, when he took a good look at the crystal, he noticed something strange...

There was a little girl imprisoned in it!

It stopped moving and just stayed in the air. Now he was getting nervous, what if it suddenly fell and the kid died?! As the wind blew softly around him, he noticed that the kid who was inside slowly began opening their eyes. And as if time froze, it felt like an eternity as he stared at her. He watched as the child imprisoned in the crystal fell and collided with the floor, causing a shattering sound. Sting cringed with a gasp, he quickly looked down.

"Hey, Sting... What was that?" Lector asked as he flew next to his best friend.

"W-Well... Some kid just fell down...!"

The purple fragments shined in the moonlight around the little girl. She didn't seem to move for a while, after a few seconds of just standing there like an idiot, Sting jumped over his balcony and landed next to the little girl. Lector flew down as well, he watched as Sting checked to see if she had any injuries. There was only a fresh scrape on the side of her hair, she was bleeding.

Sting quickly picked up the girl and went back inside the guild.

**-XD-**

Sting went to bring her to the infirmary of the Sabertooth guild. After the nurse did her job she went to see Sting who was waiting patiently on a chair.

"She'll be fine, just let her rest here for night."

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll be sure to tell her you brought her here, master Sting."

With that the nurse left the room. Sting approached the unconscious girl on the bed. She was wearing a simple red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She didn't have any shoes on, only white shocks. He kept looking at the child's body, there seemed to be a couple of cuts and bruises, that was obviously given way before she fell. He took a good look at her face, she looked so peaceful... But her most notable feature was her hair... Her hair color was black, but there was two white lines that cut across the right side of her hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and probably the back of her head. "Is she going to be okay?" Lector asked as he stood on the bed next to the child's head. Sting sighed, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You heard the nurse, she just needs some rest. Come on Lector, let's go to bed, we'll see her tomorrow."

"'Kay."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

...

...

...

**_BANG! CRASH!_**

"AHH!"

Annoyed, Sting rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head muttering a small 'shut up'. But then, his partner Rogue opened his door. "Sting!"

Sting groaned, "Ugh, what?!" He rolled over with an annoyed expression.

"There's an intruder in the guild, they're causing trouble downstairs." Rogue spoke with a serious look.

Lector rubbed his eyes and looked up at his friend. Sting frowned and looked a Lector. "Hey, do you think it's her?" The exceed asked, Sting sighed, "Probably..." he quickly got dressed and left his room with his partner and the two Exceeds. The four of them were making their way towards the ruckus. Once they got downstairs they saw a crowd of people surrounding a place. As they pushed their way through the crowd, they saw Yukino and Rufus who were watching the scene before them.

"What's going on?" Sting demanded. Rufus turned to look at him, he smirked. "Oh master, you're finally awake."

"You don't need to call me that, now what's happening?"

Yukino pointed up, "Look up."

Rogue and Sting looked up, their jaws dropped open. There, on the golden chandelier, there was a child with black hair and two white lines on her hair swinging and holding on tightly on the chandelier. Orga who was on a higher floor was trying to reach her from where he was standing.

"How the hell did she get up there...?!" Sting asked who was greatly amazed and confused.

"She was in the infirmary last night... How..." Lector wondered bemused.

"You know her?" Rogue pointed at the child, Sting flicked his hand to dismiss the question, he said he would explain later. He turned to Yukino and asked what happened. "Well... Orga went to visit the infirmary because he wanted something to ease his hangover from drinking too much. And when he saw her, he jumped to conclusions and tried catching her, in the end she somehow climbed the chandelier..."

"She's like a monkey." Lector commented.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed while waving his arms softly.

"Okay, we gotta get her down." Sting rubbed his face with a frown.

"Well, let Orga give it a try." Rufus gave a sly smile.

Orga tried reaching for her, but all she did was move even farther on the chandelier. She growled at him and glared with her cobalt colored eyes. "Come and get me gorilla!"

Orga's right eye twitched in annoyance, he reached out further and grabbed a piece of the chandelier then pulled her closer to him. "Come here!" The girl only growled, she used her foot to softly push his face, causing the object to swing away from him. Unfortunately for him, he was pulled along and he fell down. When she heard him collide on the floor she laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Bleh!"

"Way to go Orga." Sting clapped with a grin. Orga stood with up an angry face, "Shut up!"

"Sting, do you want me and Frosch to go get her?" Lector asked as he already took his wings. Fro did the same and flew above Rogue and Sting. The guild master nodded, the two exceeds flew up to the chandelier and approached the frantic girl, they both grabbed the back of her shirt, causing her to protest very loudly. Then they softly lowered her onto the floor.

Once she was on her feet, she stared at Sting with annoyance. She looked at his appearance, he was wearing a dark tan mid-riff shirt, a dark blue vest with light tan fur around the edges and he had dark blue gloves that almost reached his elbows. His pants were light brown in the middle and black on the side to match his same colored boots. He stared down at the little kid with piercing blue eyes; he seemed a little annoyed with her. (Mostly because she woke him up) She stuck her tongue out and began running away, the blonde mage's eye twitched, he quickly ran after her. He caught her and effortlessly tossed her on his shoulder, "Okay! Go mind your own businesses every one! I'll deal with her myself!" Sting shouted before running off with the loud girl.

"LET ME GO!"

"Ah! Sting wait for me!" Lector cried before flying after them.

**-XD-**

Sting kicked open the door of the infirmary. The girl on his shoulder kept thrashing around. He kept yelling at her to stop moving as he tried to close the door. He approached the beds and set her down on one as gently as he could, which was pretty difficult considering how violently she thrashed around. Once she was on the bed, she sat indian style and crossed her arms. She looked away from him, causing a sigh to come out from Sting. He grabbed a chair and sat near her bed.

"Alright, who are you?" He asked nicely.

...

...

...

"Hey! I'm talking-"

_Growl..._

The black-haired girl hunched over and covered her stomach. Lector and Sting looked at each other with exasperated looks. The blond dragon slayer tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him, not without glaring of course. "I'll get you some food, in exchange for some answers to my questions, deal?"

With that proposal, she immediately went under the blanket and covered everything below her eyes. She innocently blinked at Sting and gave him a small nod.

"Come on, you're not eating in here."

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

Baffled, Sting who was sitting across from her, watched as the little girl ate her fifth bowl of noodles. Once she was done she slammed the chopsticks down onto the table and let out a laugh with a small grin. Why did it remind him of Natsu? Probably the grin was what was so similar. Yukino and Rogue, who had joined them not too long ago, sat next to Sting with surprised expressions. She stared back at the three older mages with her confused cobalt eyes. "Whaaat?"

Sting shook his head, "Now that you're all full... Ready to answer my questions, little girl?"

"No."

"What?!"

"Kidding~ Go right ahead, ask me!"

Lector and Frosch stood next to the empty bowls in front of the little girl. The first question was predictable, it was 'Who are you?' and as simple as that question was, she had a difficult time answering it...

"Good question... What IS my _name_?" The little girl questioned herself. She leaned back on her chair and made a thinking pose. The three mages looked at each other, Sting and Rogue kinda looked unconvinced. What if she was lying? What if she saw just a short person from a dark guild? No, that's impossible, from what Sting saw last night he doubt that was the case... He watched as the kid tried thinking, but then got distracted and played with Frosch. Did this mean Sabertooth's master just picked up an amnesiac?

"Oh! Now I remember!" The little girl exclaimed with a goofy look. She pulled away from Frosch with a grin, feeling proud that she remembered her own name. "Will you tell us your name?" Yukino asked kindly, the little girl looked at Yukino with her cobalt eyes. She could see kindness in her brown eyes, and for some reason she felt like she saw those kind of brown eyes before... But nonetheless, she decided to tell her name.

The girl with black hair and and two white lines stood on her chair and pointed at herself with her thumb. She grinned, "The name is Saphira Kacelet! I am currently eleven years old! And... Um... Uh..." She held her head in her hands and looked at the floor. She shut her eyes as if she was trying to remember something. When she was finally able to remember she clapped her hands together.

Sting raised an eyebrow while Rogue's eyes narrowed at the girl, why did her name seem so familiar?

"Right! And I have no parents because I was-!"

_**CRAAASH!**_

She was suddenly cut off when they heard a huge crash outside. Alarmed, the three mages present in the room ran to the nearest window with the best view. Saphira did the same while she held the two exceeds in her arms. Apparently, a cart full of sand was spilled on the floor due to being crashed with another huge cart full sand. This made something click inside of the eleven year old child, she tapped Rogue and Sting's arms. They looked down at her and saw her giving them Frosch and Lector. She gave them a grin as they took them. She turned to the window and opened it wide, what she did next was not what they expected. Yukino seemed to notice what she was doing, "Saphira-!" She tried reaching out for her, but it was too late, she already jumped down!

...

...

..

"HOLY CRAP!"

Sting's eyes literally popped out of their sockets! What a perfect way to change! He was betting ten million jewels that there was a huge crowd down there! They'd be known as Sabertooth who let and innocent eleven year old fall to her death! Feeling suddenly scared for the girl's safety, he followed her by jumping as well, the red furred, feline followed by flying his way down. Rogue and Yukino took the stairs, deciding it was best to act like normal people.

People surrounded the area, curious to see what happened.

"What are you going to do with all this sand?"

"I don't know, I was going to throw it away somewhere near a river."

The people were now uninterested and began leaving. Saphira slowly made her towards the fallen sand. She crouched and touched the soft grains on the floor with her fingers. She stared up at the man with a grin, "Can I take it off your hands?"

"Um... Sure?"

Saphira lowered her head, she then began sucking on the air. Sting and Lector finally caught up with the girl, but when they found her they didn't expect to see her absorbing the fallen sand by sucking and eating it. When she was done she let out a tiny burp.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The poeple around her exclaimed.

Saphira finished eating the sand and politely thanked the man. As she turned around she saw Sting and Lector with bewildered faces, Rogue and Yukino who arrived not too long ago, seemed to already have a logical explanation in their minds. Saphira smiled at Sting, "As I was saying, I don't have any parents, because I was raised by someone else!"

"Well, where are they now?" Yukino asked feeling she should take on the questioning. Saphira squinted and tapped her forehead with her index. She looked up with a frown, "I don't know, I don't remember." she shrugged.

Rogue held Sting's shoulder to gain his attention. Sting turned his head to look at him, "I think now would be a good time to explain."

So he did. Sting told them that last night, he was on he balcony trying to get some fresh air before heading to bed. But then he saw a purple crystal rising in the air, Saphira was imprisoned in that crystal. She seemed to have risen from underground, and he witnessed her crash onto the floor. Saphira was too busy cuddling with Frosch to even listen to Sting's story.

"I see. That's odd... A crystal underground near Sabertooth... I wonder how long she was trapped in there for." Rogue wondered.

Yukino felt bad for the eleven year old. What was she going to do now? What was she going to do by herself with her memory loss? Just a moment ago, she didn't even remember her name. They couldn't just leave her alone... Yukino tapped Sting's arm, "We can't just leave her alone. Why don't we let her stay at Sabertooth for a while?" Yukino suggested, Sting looked back at Saphira. Even if he didn't know this child, he was kinda worried at the thought of leaving her be. He sighed, he crouched down and smiled.

He placed a hand on her head, she stopped moving around and stared at his sapphire eyes. "My name is Sting Eucliffe. I am Sabertooth's guild master. How would like to stay with us for a while, Saphira Kacelet?" He asked nicely, Saphira's cobalt eyes widened. He opened a hand out to her, she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Even after this morning? I thought you only wanted to know who I was... Then I'd have to travel around alone." She said bluntly as if it that's what he was actually planning to do.

Sting chuckled, "Don't worry. What happened this morning was nothing. It's Orga's fault for being an idiot and suddenly scaring you."

She grabbed Sting's hand and shook it. The white dragon slayer grinned, he stood up and placed his hands on his hips, he pointed a finger at Saphira, practically poking her nose. "You'll definitely enjoy your stay at my guild! That's a promise!"

Saphira's face broke into an unexpectedly sweet smile. "Thank you nice brothers and beautiful sister!" She beamed.

"Fro will be your friend!" Frosch said while waving his small arms. Lector nodded, "Of course, and I'll have to tell you all about Sting too!"

Yukino just gave her smile, but Sting could tell she was flustered at the sincere compliment paid. Rogue was a little taken back at the way she addressed him.

"Let's go!" He took Saphira by the hand after patting Yukino and Rogue on their backs. The group swiftly went back inside and decided it would be best to give her a tour.

**-XD-**

During the 3/4 of the tour, Rogue left the group along with Frosch, probably to go tell the other guild members to not be alarmed if they saw Saphira. So that left: Sting, Saphira, Lector and Yukino. They visited every single place, Sabertooth still had its luxury-like look from being number one. Now that they had finished their tour, it was time for lunch, they were on their way to the cafeteria.

Yukino was busy holding Saphira's hand, since she kept stopping once in a while after getting distracted by something. When they arrived, there was not a lot of people, but Saphira knew Sabertooth members were taking their time to come to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Master!"

"Huh?" Sting looked back to see who called him. He saw one of his guild members approaching him.

"Rogue said you brought a girl." The guy looked down at Saphira, then grinned."Ooh… Sting's got a soft spot for a little girl?" The guy clicked his tongue at him. "Didn't know you had that kind of fetish."

Sting raised an eyebrow."What fet- Oh what the hell?!" Sting lifted his hands in frustration. "I bring back a little girl and now I'm a pedophile?"

"Well-"

Saphira quietly chuckled at the scene.

_**-tzzz**_

Saphira winced, she held her head with one hand. There was a sharp pain, and the pain she was expressing seemed to go unnoticed by the Sabertooth members...

_"...hira! I promise! I'll ...ber you! Then I'll ... You!"_

**Who is _that_...?**

_"You can't ...ina!"_

**Who are these _voices_...?**

_"...leave us!"_

_**Who am I?**_

**... I am Saphira Kacelet, an eleven year old whose been invited to stay at Sabertooth!**

**...right?**

* * *

**Fairy Tail is coming back in a few hours. Nuff said.**

Saphira Kacelet is pronounced Sa-phi-ra Case-let


	2. Chapter 2: I Am A

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail. I only own little Saphira!**

* * *

_Sabertooth's air was more pleasant than it used to be. Everyone got along just fine, the ruthless Sabertooth was no more..._

"Saphira, you okay?"

The said girl blinked twice, she let go of her head and looked up to face Sting, who was crouching in front of her. "Oh... I-I'm fine!" She grinned sheepishly, she couldn't tell him about the voices in her head. She would only tell him if she figured it out herself.

Sting didn't look convinced, but he still smiled. "Come on let's go eat." He grabbed her hand.

"Okay."

**-XD-**

The day went by fast. Sabertooth members accepted the little amnesiac, some were already not getting along with her. Mostly because she started something, like pulling pranks on people. Her first target was Orga of course, it was only fair since he scared her this morning. She ended up covering him in glue with pieces of crackers. Yeah, they could clearly see this kid was going to be a troublemaker. Saphira was particularly fond of Sting, she enjoyed his presence. She says that he reminds her of someone but she doesn't eleven year old liked Rogue, even if he was more quieter, she really liked talking with him. Yukino was also someone she liked, mostly because of her kind personality. And she really liked playing with Frosch and Lector too!

At the end of the day, Sting ended up telling the story of how he found Saphira once again to her since she didn't listen last time.

**-XD-**

Saphira ran over to where Yukino was and tugged her sleeve. "Hm? What is it, Saphira?"

Saphira frowned and held one of her arms. "Where can I take a shower...?" She asked shyly, Yukino's face softened, she could be so adorable sometimes. Yukino held her hand and brought her to the women's showers. "Is this the place where everyone in Sabertooth showers?" Saphira asked curiously.

Yukino shook her head, "No, members have their own showers in their rooms."

"So... What's the point of these showers then?" Saphira scowled.

Yukino gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm not really sure myself..."

Saphira and Yukino entered the showers, she showed her where the towels were at and how to open the shower. "I'll be back later. I'll have to go out and buy you some clothes before the shops close."

Saphira's eyes widened, she frowned. "You'll spend jewels on me...? Can't I just borrow some clothes...?"

Yukino smiled, she patted her head affectionately. She shook her head, "I doubt there would be anyone at Sabertooth with your size. There's no one as young as you here."

"Oh... I see."

"But don't worry, I'll be back soon" She reassured, "If I'm not back the moment you're done. Just stay in here with your towel on, okay?" She told her and Saphira nodded. Just watched as the celestial wizard left the showers, once the door closed, she ran towards a mirror. She took a good look at her reflection on the wall. She noticed the the two white stripes on her hair, she giggled and touched it.

I wonder how I would look like if these colors were inverted, she thought curiously. "Anyway! Time to take a shower!" She exclaimed before stripping and running to the shower happily.

**-XD-**

_**BUMP!**_

"Ah!" Yukino exclaimed and watched as her money fell out of her hands. Sting, the one she bumped into, immediately crouched down to pick up her fallen cash. "Oh, sorry Yukino. I didn't see you there." He apologized before picking up the last of it. He stood up and handed the money back to her.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm heading out to buy Saphira some clothes. She needs new ones since she's taking a shower now."

Sting blinked, "You left her all alone?" He asked and tilted his head. Yukino nodded, "Yes, I had to. I need to buy some clothes for her, I'll see you later, okay Sting?" She smiled before running off, she had to hurry it was getting pretty late, if she took too much time the stores would close.

Sting watched her leave the guild and out into the dark night. He turned around and started walking again. Saphira Kacelet... She was still a mystery, she was an eleven year old child with no memory. So far, the only thing she knew about herself was her name, her age and she knew that she raised by someone else. Although, something about her seemed so familiar, he just didn't know why she did. Sting knew he never met her in his life, this was his first time meeting here. But why did she seem so familiar...? Those two white lines in her hair, it reminded him of someone... someone at the tournament.

A couple of minutes had passed ever since Sting was so lost in thought...

Suddenly, there was no more light. Everywhere was dark, Sting was shocked he could hear members in their rooms complaining loudly about the sudden blackout, but he was even more shocked by the sudden scream coming from the women's showers.

"Saphira...?" Sting ran towards to where the scream came from. But moment he grabbed the door's handle he heard her yell inside. "DON'T COME INSIDE STING!"

"What the... How did you know it was me?!" He yelled back, he then felt the door close tighter. "I can smell you man!"

Smell me...?

Sting shook his head, "I'm still coming in!" he instantly opened the door. It was very dark, he had to use his white magic to create some light and to his surprise, he found a trail of sand on the floor, leading right to Saphira. He hurried over to her side, she was wearing a towel around her body, she was flat on her back. He put the light closer to her, he saw her frowning at him.

"I told you not to come in." She glared while holding her towel with one hand. "What if you suddenly came in here while I was naked?!" She growledand turned her head away from him. She slowly started to sit up, "Okay, okay, sorry, sheesh." Sting rolled his eyes.

Sphira gave him a sharp look, she blew her cheeks out. Sting thought she was going to pout for a moment there, but no, she actually spit something out. All he saw was a tint of brown fly out of her mouth, he yelped and ducked. He looked back and lit up the place where whatever came out of her mouth landed.

"Sand...?"

...

...

...

SAND?! EATING SAND?! AND SPITTING OUT SAND?!

Something clicked in Sting's head, he looked at Saphira with wide eyes. She looked creeped out at the sight of his face, because the light from his magic made it look like his face was from a horror story. "W-What...?"

He rushed to her side once again, he used one of his hands to squeeze her mouth open. "A-Ah! Wah war ye doin'?!" She tried slapping his hand away from her jaw. Sting looked at her teeth, he blinked twice with surprise written on his face. Her distinctively sharp canine teeth was just like all the other dragon slayers he knew. Saphira was starting to get irritated, what was wrong with him?! She shook her head out of his now weak grasp, then spit sand into his face causing him to fall down on the wet floor on his back.

"Guah!"

"What's wrong with you?! Don't just grab my face! And what are you still doing in here?!" She stood up while tightly holding her towel.

"Y-You're a Dragon Slayer?!" He sat up.

Saphira huffed, "You never asked! Plus I just remembered that I was one, once I started playing with my sand in the shower!" The black haired girl stuck her tongue out at the white dragon slayer. The nerve of him, grabbing her face like that! He was kinda rough too...

Sting felt a smile light up on his face. To her it looked scary, since it was still dark and all. He grabbed her bare shoulders and smiled in her face, "We gotta tell the others! Come on!" Sting grabbed her free hand to proceed to try and drag her out. But she kept pulling back and yelling. Sting stopped pulling her and gave her a confused look. But when he did he was hit in the face with a ball of sand.

"Gah! It got into my mouth!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" She walked around him and kicked his butt with her bare foot. "There's a black out AND I'M WEARING A  
TOWEL!"

"Oh, I forgot. But anyway, did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah kinda... I landed on my butt when I fell..."

Then the lights came back on. They both squinted at the sudden bright light, Sting made his ball of light disappear from his hand. Sting got a better look at her appearance, her hair was still soaking wet. But what he noticed more was a couple of old bruises on her arms, something he couldn't see before because of long sleeves. Did something happen to her before she was stuck in the crystal? He couldn't ask her since she has no memory whatsoever.

"Alright, well, do you want me to wait outside for Yukino or you're okay by yourself?"

Saphira did a grin and stuck her tongue out at him. "I may be eleven but I don't need to be supervised twenty-four seven." Sting raised by his hands in defense, "I'm just askin'." He said before leaving her all by herself in the empty showers.

**-XD-**

"You're a dragon slayer?" Rogue repeated what she said, he really wasn't expecting that. Saphira who was already in her pyjamas, tilted her head to the side cutely. Yukino bought her a lot of clothes and shoes, which Saphira was very grateful for. She was wearing yellow shorts and a black t-shirt that spelled 'Rawr'. They were discussing this new discovery in the lounge.

"Yeah, and judging by the sand she kept throwing at me she must be a Sand Dragon Slayer." Sting crossed his arms and gave Saphira an irritated look. Saphira glared at him, "Hey! You started it, first you barge in the showers, grab hold of my face and tried to drag me out of the place when I was still in a towel!" She barked at him while griding her teeth, you can see the canines on her teeth.

Rogue looked at Sting with a frown, "You actually did that?"

"I wanted to see if she was okay! Excuse me for showing concern!" Sting groaned and looked away, Lector raised up his hand, "Yeah! Sting was only doing what he thought was right!" Saphira rolled her eyes, she hopped off the sofa and went over to where Sting was at. He looked confused, she simply walked behind the sofa he was sitting on. Then she climbed the back and sat on top, she let her legs rest against his left side. She turned towards Sting and wrapped her arms around his neck without falling.

"Thanks for your concern." She mumbled, but then when Sting wasn't looking she gave Yukino and Rogue a disgusted look. Causing both of them to laugh, although Rogue covered it up with a cough.

Sting scowled, "Whatever." But the Shadow Dragon Slayer and Celestial wizard could both tell he was a little flustered. Saphira let him go and went back to her place, where Frosch was waiting for her.

"Sting! Since she uses magic, doesn't that mean she can join a guild?" The red furred feline asked his partner.

Everyone looked at Saphira. She seemed to be thinking about the idea...

"I really wouldn't mind. I mean... It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Saphira frowned and looked at the floor. She was clearly upset of not knowing a lot about herself. Frosch hugged her arm, her black hair looked like a curtain, it was covering most of her face. "I have no memory... I lost my memory... And I'll probably never get it back..."

She may not show it but, she was actually very concerned about her memory loss. It was kinda hard for her to decided what to do with herself...

Yukino's eye softened, "Saphira, don't say that."

Rogue crossed his arms, "You never know, you might actually get it back sooner or later." Frosch nodded, "Fro thinks so too!"

Saphira felt a weight on her head, she looked up to see Sting crouching in front of her. "We'll help you find out who you are. We'll help you get your memory back, right guys?" Yukino nodded with a smile, Rogue also gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded.

Saphira's eyes widened, "You will...?"

**-tzzz**

_"My name is Saphira Kacelet, you?"_

_"I'm Ty... ennel... Nice to meet you."_

* * *

_"I can't find them! What am I going to do?! My friends...!"_

_"I'll help you find them. We'll help right guys?"_

_"You will...?"_

Saphira's eyes welled up, she brought her hands to her face and began wiping away fresh tears. Sting chuckled, "No need to cry." He told her and ruffled her hair, messing it up in the process. Frosch's eyes welled up at the sight of her crying.

Sting was startled at her sudden embrace, but it gave an unsually warm smile and hugged her back.

**-XD-**

Rogue walked with Saphira and Frosch next to him. It was decided that Saphira would stay in the free room near Rogue's. It used to belong to a Sabertooth member. That member didn't like the way Sabertooth changed, he disliked Sting as its new master and he wanted it to be like before, when it was ruthless. Of course, nobody wanted any of that, so he rage quit.

That room has been clean and free ever since. Perfect for Sabertooth's newest member.

Saphira pulled up the left sleeve and admired her lavender guild mark on her shoulder. The young dragon slayer tripped over her own feet as she continued looking at her mark. But thankfully, Rogue was able to grab her arm just before she fell on her face. "Watch where you're going."

Saphira gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Rogue."

Rogue released her from his hold. He watched as Frosch and Saphira walked ahead of him. Starting today, Saphira would be the youngest recruit Sabertooth has ever had. Now he was really curious about how this will all go along in the next few days.

Rogue sighed, ever since that huge battle between the dragons, Sting's personality has developed into a much happier demeanor and was now more easy going with others. Sting was so excited to improve the guild and work together with his teammates to get the job done, which was showing his cooperative and social side. It was mostly Natsu that influenced him into changing his ideals and his development.

Everyone in Sabertooth has changed ever since that whole ordeal.

...But for some reason, every time he thinks back about the tournament and about what happened...

He can't help but feel like he forgot something...

In his memories, something was definitely missing, he just didn't know what.

"Saphira." Rogue called. The said girl paused, she pivoted on the spot and looked at him, The shadow dragon slayer merely pointed at the door she had just passed by, "Your room is here,"

The black haired girl with two white lines on her head strod over to Rogue and blinked. She pointed at the door with a questioning look, he nodded. She blinked and opened the door, she instantly smiled. She looked back at the taller male, "Thank you, Brother Rogue!" She beamed.

Rogue couldn't help but smile back at the younger dragon slayer. He softly placed a hand on her head and said goodnight before leaving with Frosch to their room.

**-XD-**

Sting rolled over in his bed to hide his face from the morning sunshine that illuminated his room. Lector was sleeping on his side of the bed peacefully without worrying about the sunlight, since Sting's form was big enough to hide him.

"AHHHH!"

Sting's eyes snapped open. "Was that Orga...?"

He sat up and listened carefully, he heard a girl's laugh from outside his door. He sighed and dropped his head back down on his pillow. That laugh... it was too familiar... And the scent there was no mistake!

Saphira Kacelet, the little troublemaker.

"It's too early for this..." Lector complained. Sting nodded in agreement, her footsteps became more louder as they approached his door. Sting groaned, he got up from his bed and quickly opened his door. Just in time to grab Saphira's arm and pull her inside his room.

Sting gave the eleven year old a dirty look. "What's wrong with you?"

She just kept laughing and saying how funny Orga's face looked like when she woke him up. Sting ruffled his hair in frustration, he ran a hand across  
his face.

Was it always going to be like this _EVERY_ morning?!

* * *

**YAY! The main things are finally done!**

**The next chapters will be longer than these two short ones.**

**_"he found a trail of sand on the floor, leading right to Saphira"_ She was keeping the door closed with a sand rope.**

_**Here a preview!**_

* * *

_Sting sighed, "Well. whether you like it or not, you're staying here."_

_Saphira huffed and crossed her arms, "When did you turn into my wife?"_

_The older dragon slayer gave her a weird look._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Saphira's First JOB

**I Do Not Own Fairy tail.**

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!"

Saphira gaped at them.

This morning she just found out Sting, Rogue and Yukino were going to on a job. Which would mean they would leave her alone with Rufus or Orga, she's only eleven! She doesn't need a guardian! And yes, even if Sting was the master, he still prefered going on jobs than staying at the guild everyday.

"Sorry Saphira, but you're going to have to stay at the guild." Sting gave her a sheepish smile as he ruffled her hair, Rogue frowned, he wouldn't act all friendly with her now, she obviously wasn't pleased. That demonic aura she was giving off was enough to tell. Lector stood next to her and patted her ankle, "I think you should stay here, you're not ready for jobs yet."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"You really should stay." Yukino said while putting a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder.

Saphira looked up at Yukino with a scowl, "I don't wanna stay! I wanna go on a job too!" She replied stubbornly, Sting sighed "Well, whether you like it or not, you're staying here."

Saphira huffed and crossed her arms, "When did you turn into my wife?"

Sting gave her a weird look.

Rogue did a small laugh but covered it by coughing again.

Saphira and Sting had a death staring match. But it was over as soon as Saphira clung to his leg tightly. "Gah! What are you doing?!" Sting cried as he tried shaking her off.

"Take me on the job!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"You're not strong enough!"

"Isn't experience the best medicine?!"

"No means no!"

Saphira looked up at him and pouted, "You suck." She spat before letting go, she ran to Rogue and hugged him, all he did was cover her with his cape. "Sting's mean!"

Sting narrowed his eyes at the bulge on Rogue's cape. Yukino approached the child and peeked through the dragon slayer's cape, "We just don't think you're ready. Besides, you already have your hands full with your memory loss."

...

...

...

"Ah! Saphira! I'm sorry! Please don't sulk!" Yukino cried apologetically.

"I'm not sulking!" She barked and jut out her bottom lip.

Rogue sighed, he looked at Sting who was still narrowing his eyes at her. "Sting, just let her come with us." the white dragon slayer's eyes widened at his words, "What?! Rogue!"

Saphira looked up at Rogue happily. She ran out of his cape and begged in front of Sting. "Yo, I'll kiss your feet if I have to!"

Sting sweat dropped, he sighed and patted her head, "Alright fine!"

Saphira fist pumped.

**-XD-**

Their mission is simple, take out a group of bandits that have been stealing and causing havoc in a city near the east of Fiore. However, they'd have to take the train to get there. Saphira watched as Yukino bought the train tickets, handing them to Sting, Saphira and Rogue. Saphira and Yukino both began heading for the train, the sand dragon slayer was super excited to go on her first job. When she didn't hear the two following her, she stopped to turn around. She happily ran to them and grabbed their hands, she gave them a smile before dragging them to the train.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on! I wanna go now!" She giggled. The two male Dragon Slayers looked at each other, confused but yet worried.

"She doesn't know about..." Sting didn't finish but Rogue knew what he was talking about. Rogue just sighed as he quickly closed his eyes, he then headed for the train with Sting following closely behind .

The two Dragon Slayers quickly found Yukino and Saphira who were sitting across from each other, next to the window. The shadow dragon slayer decided to take his place next to Saphira, which left Sting the choice to sit next to the celestial wizard. Rogue and Sting hesitantly sat down, their color was draining from their faces.

Yukino felt sorry for them, Saphira on the other hand was greatly confused.

What's wrong with you two?" Saphira asked. "You turned super pale like-" she snapped her fingers, "-this."

"Motion sickness." Lector pointed out as he and Frosch sat down. "They'll be better after the trip." Yukino reassured.

The train finally began to move out of the station, then moved faster as it got some speed. Sting gagged, trying to fight off anything that was threatening to come up.

Rogue sighed and placed a hand over his eyes, laying back as he tried to focus on something else. Saphira felt sad for him and Sting, was there anything to make them feel better?

"Why...gurghh... Why don't you have it too...?" Sting gagged, Saphira looked at him with a questioning look, she looked at Yukino for an answer.

"It was revealed recently that most dragon slayers get motion sickness."

Saphira made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. "But, I heard the Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy doesn't get motion sickness." Lector piped, Frosch nodded and agreed with his famous line.

"Probably because she's young?" Yukino guessed.

Saphira blinked, she pointed at herself with a grin, "I'm young!"

**-XD-**

"We've arrived at Denchen Station!" Saphira exclaimed happily while staring out the window. Rogue and Sting sighed in relief, they both stood up, wobbling a little while they were at it. Yukino went on ahead and waited as Sting and Rogue took their time getting out of the train. The little dragon slayer laughed as they wobbled their way out.

Soon the two older dragon slayers recovered from their motion sickness. The five mages and two exceeds walked in the town following the directions written on the paper to where their client was. As they walked through the streets of Denchen, Saphira spotted a guy with pink hair arguing with a... man in his... boxers?

"SQUINTY EYES!"

"PERVERT!"

"Brother Sting!" Saphira pulled his hand, the blonde looked down at her. "There's two weird people there!" She giggled and pointed in their direction, the two older mages and the exceeds looked where she was pointing at.

"Natsu!" Sting grinned, Saphira furrowed her eyebrows and tested the name on her tongue. Then suddenly, she felt him grab her hand and pull her along to he two people arguing. "Natsu!" Sting called out happily, why did he seem so happy to see him?

The two guys arguing pulled away from each other at the sound of the pyro's name. Natsu gave Sting a grin and waved at him. The blue exceed next to the dragon slayer waved as well. Once they approached them they started talking about something that Saphira didn't know, she was getting bored so she randomly started sniffing the air around her. Then she froze, she looked at Natsu and Gray, they were busy talking with the older mages of Sabertooth. She let go of Sting's hand and sniffed the two Fairy Tail mages more closely, the two of then just looked down at her with weird looks.

_'I know this scent...' _She thought.

"Uhh... Who's she?" Gray pointed at her. Rogue crossed his arms, "She's a new member in Sabertooth, her name is Saphira Kacelet."

Gray smirked, he places a hand on his hip. "Accepting more younger recruits, huh?" He said.

Sting decided to pipe up, "She's also a Sand Dragon Slayer!" He crouched down behind her and poked her cheeks, causing her to blush and slap his hands away.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Seriously?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Sting's even witnessed her magic first hand, isn't that right?" Rogue teased.

"Shut up!" Sting barked.

Natsu crouched down in front of her, "What's your dragon's name?"

Saphira frowned, she just stared at his eyes, she obviously didn't have an answer. She then looked down, suddenly feeling interested in the floor beneath her. "... I don't know..." Was all she said.

Natsu looked confused, he tilted his head to the side. "Your dragon didn't tell you its name?"

"No, that's not it, Natsu." Yukino spoke as she put her hands behind her back. She looked down at Saphira who looked like she was concentrating in trying to find the memory of her dragon's name. "Saphira... Doesn't remember anything. She only knows her name and her magic."

"Memory loss?" Happy inquired. The light blue haired maiden nodded.

Natsu placed a hand on her head. "Well, that's okay. You can tell me when you remember! My name is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer!" He said before ruffling her hair.

Saphira looked up at him, then suddenly smiled. She nodded happily with a small giggle. "Nice to meet you Natsu!"

Then, Natsu was suddenly staring at her very closely. He kept leaning forward in her face. She leaned back against Sting who held her by the shoulders. The Sabertooth members were equally bewildered as Saphira. Gray rolled his eyes and yanked him back by his scarf.

"You'll scare her!"

Natsu glared at him, "If anyone's going to scare her, it's you and your naked person."

Gray twitched. He looked at Saphira and narrowed his eyes at the child. His cobalt eyes scanned her appearance, he slowly looked up and paused at her hair. It was odd, her hair was colored in black, but on the right side of her head there was two white lines that cut across the right side of her hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and the back of her head. He leaned forward to take a better look at her hair, she didn't really mind that he was looking at her intensely, she just stared back with her cobalt eyes. Sting narrowed his eyes at the ice maker, why was he looking at her like that?

"Hey... Natsu, look at her hair."

The fire wizard looked at her hair, and before he can realize, Happy jumped up high and landed on Natsu' shoulder. "Her hair looks like Tyler's!"

"Tyler?" Rogue repeated in confusion. "Who is that?"

"Tyler is the second youngest kid in Fairy Tail. Her hair looks like Tyler's. His hair is pure white, and he has two black stripes on the left side of his head just almost like Saphira. Except her lines are on the right."

"Do you think they could be related?" Yukino inquired to Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer merely shrugged. Sting stood up and sighed, maybe those two could have a sort of connection to each other. Or probably it was just mere coincidence that the two had similar hair appearances.

"Natsu! Gray!" A voice yelled. The said boys stood up straight and looked in the direction in which they were called. They found Lucy jogging over to then while waving her arm. Once she reached them, she put her hands on her knees and panted.

Saphira was getting a little bored. So she decided to walk off in the direction the Sabertooth members were previously following, Lector and Frosch called out to Sting, Rogue and Yukino as they followed her. The older members said their quicks goodbyes and followed after the child.

Once they caught up. Sting picked her from under her arms. Saphira simply pretended to walk on air. "Don't run off like that." He said.

The eleven year older stopped moving, letting her body go limp. She glanced behind her shoulder to stare at Sting's face with a scowl. "I didn't run. I just walked away."

Sting rolled his eyes, "It's the same thing." He set her back down on her feet.

**-XD-**

After getting some info from the client, they all left to the bandits' hideout. Their base was far off east from Denchen, which was pretty far. They would have to at least camp in the forest at night since they arrived at Denchen in the afternoon.

After walking for a while, Saphira noticed that the sun was starting to settle down. As she started at the sky tinted in orange she stopped walking. Sting heard her stop and he turned around, "Saphira? What's wrong?"

"... Nothing... I just..." She trailed off before slowly walking ahead of the mages and the two exceeds. "Saphira!" Lector called out as she kept walking faster.

"Wait! I'll be right back!" She said before running off towards a tree. A _very_ tall tree. She placed her hands on the trunk and stared up '_It has a perfect view!_' She started climbing up the tree very slowly and carefully. The others were just staring as she climbed up even higher.

"Saphira! Get down from there! It's dangerous!" Sting yelled. She only yelled back by saying '**_You're not my wife!_**'.

"Saphira! You could get hurt!" Yukino said worriedly.

As she continued to ignore their calls, she climbed on top of the final branch at the very top of the tree and poked her head out of the leaves. Her eyes widened, right before her was a beautiful sunset... She let herself bathe with its orange glow and when she closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth enveloping her as the soft breeze caressed her skin.

The feeling was familiar...

**_-tzzz_**

"_... I know we've seen a lot of sunsets... but today's puts all of them to shame..._"

* * *

She continued to enjoy the feeling, until she felt someone come up from under the trees leaves. She saw the green exceed in its pink frog costume. The red furred feline popped up as well right after.

"What are you doing up here?" Lector hopped onto her shoulder. Frosch did the same on her other shoulder.

"Oh, I was just looking at the sunset! ... It's beautiful..." She smiled at the horizon, the exceeds looked at the sun and relaxed once they felt what Saphira was feeling.

Frosch smiled, "Fro thinks so too..."

"It really is nice..." Lector said in awe.

Saphira then suddenly jolted, causing the exceeds to yelp in surprise. "They're probably still waiting! On, I gotta hurry down!" She said frantically while trying to grab a branch under the tree leaves to try and help herself down.

"I-It's okay Saphira!" Lector cried as he and Frosch tried holding onto her shoulders. Saphira froze and looked at the poor exceeds who got scared because of her.

"Sting and the others decided to camp now." Lector said. Saphira simply formed an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. She looked back in front of her and took one more look at the sunset. She smiled softly at it, "You guys should get off now. I'm going down."

"You want us to help you down?" Lector offered, Frosch looked at her as his fellow exceed asked her. But she ony pouted by saying she wasn't a little kid. Lector just raised his paws in defense, he and the green cat descended with ease, leaving the sand dragon slayer by herself. She carefully grabbed a branch and lowered her foot on it. Once she placed one of her foot there, she ducked under the leaves and looked down. She could see Sting talking with Rogue, and Yukino was going with Frosch to gather firewood. Saphira really wanted to go down and talk with the older dragon slayers... She wanted to be around them... their presence was enjoyable.

She reached down for another branch and tried putting her foot on it. Once one foot was on that branch, she carefully tried putting her other foot on it. She was being very carefully, and because of being so paranoid that she might fall. She hesistated and her foot on the branch moved a little, causing her to let out a yelp. The two older dragon slayers heard her from the ground causing them to look up.

Sting's eyes widened...

_I watched her as she fell from the very top of the tree... Something inside of me just perked up and forced me to move my legs way faster than I would have. I opened my arms and reached out for her..._

_"Saph!" I yelled worriedly. As she landed in my arms, I could feel her shaking in fear, "...Gee... That was soo scary..." She muttered, she looked up at me and gave a look of apology. She hid her face in my chest as she tried calming her breath..._

Sting stared at her shocked face, Saphira really wasn't expecting him to catch her. Rogue was standing up from being alarmed just stared at the duo with Lector, Sting was staringat her worriedly while asking and checking if she was hurt. The eleven year old just shook her head and asked him to set her down.

**-XD-**

"Saphire, go get some sleep." Yukino told her while handing her a blanket. Saphira yawned cutely while covering her mouth, "Who's on watch?" She asked tiredly.

Rogue raised his hand. Frosch was already sleeping next to him.

"Okay." She walked over to Sting, who was just staring at the fire boredly with Lector sleeping next to him. Yukino and Rogue just watched as she hugged her blanket and muttered the white dragon slayer's name quietly.

"Sting...Sting...Sting..."

"Hmm?" He blinked and looked away from the fire. His face softened at the sight of her sleepy face. The blond haired male narrowed his eyes at her face, something seemed familiar...

"Can I sleep on your lap...?" Saphira said while yawning at the time. Sting sighed with a small smile, he straighten his legs on the ground and patted his lap. She gave him a tired smile, she sat down next to him and softly laid her head down upon his lap. Sting took the blanket from her hands and placed it on her body.

Saphira smiled as Sting placed a gloved hand on her head. The warmth emitting from his gloved hand it easier for her to fall asleep...

**-XD-**

Once Saphira was sleeping soundly. Sting sighed and removed his hand from her head and placed it on the floor. He looked to his side to see his teammates looking at him with a smile.

"Saphira is so cute when she sleeps..." Yukino said with a soft smile.

Rogue stared at the child's face. Indeed, she did look kinda cute when she slept, don't all kids do? Rogue's red eyes narrowed at her, the more he looked at her... The more he felt like the missing part of his memories regarding the tournament had something to do with this young dragon slayer. That could be why she looked familiar.

Sting looked at her face too, he was thinking the same thing.

Yukino lowered her head, her brown orbs stared at the floor. "You guys are probably thinking the same thing..."

The two dragon slayers looked at the celestial mage as she spoke. "I also have the feeling that I've seen her before... Every time I look at her I feel like something is missing."

Rogue dropped his head in his hands, "It's mostly when I think back at the tournament that I feel like a memory is missing..." He said while still trying to remember what was missing.

Sting closed his sapphire eyes, he propped his head up with his shoulders, opened his eyes and stared up at the sky filled with stars. "Well... all we can do is wait. Until the truth reveals itself..."

**-XD-**

"Saberooth has a new member?" Erza repeated in surprise, "And a little girl at that?"

Gray nodded, after Lucy went to bring Natsu and Gray to the hotel they were staying at in Denchen. They told Erza and Wendy what they had just found out after bumping into them.

"She's also a dragon slayer!" Happy piped up from behind Natsu. Who seemed to be in the process of thinking about something... Gray frowned at the sight of his rival, "Don't do that... it always hurts to see you think."

"Gray..." Lucy said while shaking her head.

Natsu closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He lowered his head and tried thinking.

**_-tzzz_**

_"It's Luminous and L...ina! Get it right you idiot!"_

_"What the hell did you say you old man?!"_

_"I AM NOT OLD YOU STUPID PYRO!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open, he scared Lucy since she was staring at his face closely.

He whispered one thing.

...

...

...

"Lumina..."

**-XD-**

When morning arrived, they all went to the bandits' base. It didn't really take long, since Saphira was still a little tired Sting carried her on his back. Which made them move around faster. Soon enough, they made it to the base. It looked like a HUGE cave... But after Sting got Saphira off his back AND AFTER she accidentally tripped over her feet. She seemed to have stumbled on something that turned off the cave illusion. And behind that cave illusion was a big building with silver gates.

Unfortunately, bandit-guards were waiting in front of the gates.

"You! Who are you?!"

Sting smirked, he crouched behind Saphira and placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him with confusion, "Huh?"

"Are you ready?"

The black haired girl looked the four guards approaching them with weapon in hand. She grinned in a devilish manner.

* * *

**Sorry for late update! I had trouble writing a scene at some point so I stopped for a while...**

**Ooooh! Three new names have appeared! Tyler, Luminous and Lumina... Who are they...?**

**Anyway, I'll try to update often during these next weeks before June. Since that's when exams like to come up and bother me.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger

I Do Now Own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Bring it!" Sting said with a smirk while making a taunting motion with his hand.

"Bastard! Taunting us like that! Take them down!" They charged towards the mages of Sabertooth.

However, one of the bandits had stopped moving, Saphira watched him carefully. Extremely curious at what he was about to do. The sand dragon slayer tilted her head when he pointed his spear at her, she made a face she was a little confused... how could he possibly reach her from there?

"Zero Gravity!"

Saphira watched as her feet no longer touched the ground. Her eyebrows rose "Whaaat?!" She exclaimed and trashed around in the air.

The bandit smirked, he moved around his spear around and around, causing her to do the same thing. She kept yelling as she spun, the three other wizards were busy taking care of the ones in front of them. Each became concerned for Saphira's safety.

"Hahaha!" She laughed.

The bandit sweat dropped, '_She finds this funny...? Well... let's see if she finds this funny!_' He stopped moving his spear and prepared to slam it against the ground.

Yukino narrowed her eyes at the bandit, once she was far away enough from her opponent. She took out one of her golden celestial spirit keys. "Open! Gate of the Scales: Libra!"

Saphira turned her head towards Yukino and watched as a form appeared. A woman appeared! She was curvaceous with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She was wearing numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck was also concealed by a thick necklace. Her feet had a simple pair of sandals, and her head was dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face was another cloth that beared a sign tied around her head. What Saphira noticed more about this woman was that she carried these golden things with thin cords.

"I balance out the change in gravity!" She said with a pose. Saphira watched as the golden things glowed green.

"Balanced out!"

Saphira was gently set on the floor. She growled, she crouched on floor and placed her hands on the floor. She glared at the guards, if she didn't look so young and little they would have pissed themselves.

"Sand Dragon's Fang!" Sand surrounded her being and she rushed towards two guards. One being hers and the other being Yukino's. They screamed as she approached them quickly. She spun in mid air and slammed into them like a drill, making them fly backwards and breaking the silver gate behind them. Not only that, they were even sent flying in the building.

Lector and Frosch's eyes widened.

Saphira stopped spinning and landed back in her previous position. She slowly stood up and looked behind her, the mages were staring at her in awe. The two guards Rogue and Sting were fighting were already knocked out. She smiled happily, "Let's go!" She giggled while jumping up and down.

"Well... That was unexpected..." Rogue muttered before heading into the building with Frosch behind him.

Yukino followed him while telling Sting to hurry up. The blonde haired wizard nodded his head, "REALLY unexpected. Come on Lector!"

**-XD-**

**_AFTER A LONG TIME OF BEATING UP BANDITS..._**

"AHHRG! What's wrong with this girl?!"

"She's so hard to hit!"

"What do you expect?! Midgets are always hard to hit!"

"What do you call me?!" Saphira barked angrily.

"Saphira! Focus!" Rogue said after punching a member square in the face.

Saphira sweat dropped, "Ahah... Sorry sorry...!"

"Get her!"

Six members came charging at Saphira from behind when she was busy apologizing. Sting had noticed this and warned her immediately, "Saph!"

Saphira blinked, '_He called me Saph again... Where did he get that from?_' the little dragon slayer turned around to face the bandits, that were now four feet away from her.

She twitched. "Sand Dragon's Roar!" She opened her mouth and let out a powerful blast of sand at the bandits. They merely yelled as it hit them, most of them complained at how the sand got into their mouths and eyes.

Sting was amazed at how good she was at her level. Ever since they entered the building she's been hit only four or five times. Pretty good for her age. Sure he protected her a few times, but still he was impressed he hasn't seen a young wizard like her ever since Wendy.

**-XD-**

"That was amazing Sting!" Lector cheered happily.

"No one is match for Sabertooth!" The white dragon slayer grinned.

Yukino smiled.

Rogue, who had his arms crossed, started looking around the place. Frosch had noticed this and looked up at him. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

The red-eyed dragon slayer frowned, he uncrossed his arms. He started to quickly walk around the knocked out people on the floor, he looked like he was looking for something.

Sting frowned and quirked an eyebrow, "Hey! Rogue! What's up?"

Rogue looked at the other dragon slayer with a worried look.

"Where is Saphira?"

Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch all stood in a horizontal line. They blinked once they realized she was really gone.

* * *

Saphira hummed as she skipped down a dark hallway. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, so it was pretty easy to see. The walls she past by all had something in common, they had pictures of women posing with nothing but a small white blanket. Honestly, she felt disgusted by these pictures... She saw a small tint of light from under something.

"Finally! Some light!" Saphira smiled in relief, she ran quietly to the light and found herself in front of a door. Once she caught sight of the door she slapped her hands on her eyes. All she saw was a woman standing, the thing that made her slap her hands over her eyes is that she saw naked thighs. So it was probably a woman standing in all her naked glory. The sand dragon slayer shuddered. She removed her hands and kept her eyes closed.

She touched around the door to find the doorknob. Once it was in her hand, she slowly opened it. It... The place inside was apparently a HUGE office. Probably at least twelve meters wide and ten meters long. She walked into the room curiously, seemed like there was no one there...

* * *

As I made another step, I felt someone tackle me from behind. I yelped as I was forcefully pushed to the ground. Hands pinned my legs, pinned my wrists on my back, my shoulders, and finally my head. My right cheek collided on the floor. Ugh... That was going to leave a bruise...

"What in the heck?!"

I looked up, and suddenly my eyes widened once a black shoe stepped into my field of vision. The shoe was the only thing I was able to see. This shoe had spikes around it for 'decoration'.

A hand grabbed my chin forcefully and pulled it upwards. I glared at the person responsible for this, it was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties. His brown hair was spiked up into a mohawk. His cyan eyes looked at her in confusion. He had a scar that started from above his left eye then down his cheek. He had a stubble on his chin, he also had grey piercings on his ears. He was dressed in a white loose dress shirt with a red tie with black ripped pants. His hand, the one he held me up with was dressed in a red fingerless glove. He also wore a silver cape, similar to Rogue's.

"Well, well... What do we have here? A brat." He leaned his face closer to mines with a nasty face.

I frowned in disgust. "Who are you?!"

The man smirked, he leaned his mouth close my ear, which made me shudder. "The name's Rokuro... Leader of the bandits..."

My cobalt eyes widened in surprise, _he's the leader?! ... If I can take him out..._ _Then Sting, Rogue and Yukino will be proud of me!_ And with those thoughts, I opened my mouth and bit his face, and with the help of my canines, it made it more painful.

"Ahrgh!" Rokuro backed away as soon as the pain came.

"Boss!" The people on top of me exclaimed in shock, I think one of them laughed.

Rokuro seemed to have gotten angry since he kicked away the guys on top of me. I tried getting up as fast as I could, but he grabbed my collar and pulled me up. He turned us around, and gave me a hard slap to the cheek which made me stumble backwards a little.

"Who do you think you are, brat?!" He growled.

I held my abused cheek with one hand and glared at him. I clenched my other hand, "Sand Dragon's Lazy Fist!" I threw a punch at Rokuro's face angrily, but he just backed away! He grabbed my hand and held my wrist very tightly, squeezing it. I groaned in pain, he grabbed my other hand just in case and did the same.

"L-Let go!"

"So you're one of the idiots who came here huh?!"

I desperately tried yanking my hands out of his iron grip. I glared at him angrily, "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

Rokuro only laughed at me, which angered me even more. That's when I suddenly remembered... He was a MALE. Males have a weak spot! Without hesitation, I lifted up my leg and nailed him right in between the legs. The bandits behind him winced in pain at the sight.

Rokuro squeaked and dropped down to his knees.

"Sand Dragon's Roar!" I furiously let out the blast of sand towards Rokuro with no mercy.

However, once the smoke cleared, my eyes widened at sight. He was already far away, how did he get there?!

"You... You remind of her and him..."

"Her? Him?" I inquired, could he actually know something about me?!

"I may not remember clearly... But your hair definitely proves you have something to do with them!" Rokuro lunged at me and tried putting magic binds on my wrists! There was no way I could let that happen! If that happens...!

I stared at Rokuro's face in shock, he was glaring at me with so much hate that... That it was starting to scare me. "Those stupid white lines..." He hisses with hatred and grabbed the said lines on my hair roughly. He struck my head while still holding my hair. I winced in pain and bit my lip, suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my neck. I screamed in pain, I glanced back a bit...

He was using lava magic?!

I desperately tried getting out of his hold. "I hate her so much..." My teeth chattered in fear. _Fear...?!_ "W-What do you know about me...?!" I asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't drop anything else on me... It hurt so much! The burning wouldn't stop!

Rokuro's hand enveloped itself in lava, "I'll destroy you!" My eyes widened.

I screamed.

_**SLAM!**_

It happened so fast... The grip on my hair was gone... I felt someone holding me in their arms. I opened my eyes and they widened at the sight.

* * *

Sting was looking down at her with a frown. He carefully set her down on the floor and crouched. He examined her face and placed a gloved hand on her abused cheek. He narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Why did you run off like that?!" He asked. He quickly took off any lava on her neck and softly blew on her burnt skin.

She lowered her face and bit her lip, She felt his hand slip off of her face as he patiently waited for an answer. "... I-I'm sorry..." Saphira apologized with a guilty look, Sting pulled away from her neck.

Sting frowned at her, the only reason he was able to find her with the others is because they heard the impact of her roar from somewhere nearby. Sting glanced behind his shoulder. Yukino and Rogue were currently busy taking out some bandits that the boss had called in. He looked back at the eleven year old.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He smirked, "Well, he's definitely earned an award."

Saphira looked at him with a confused look.

Sting stood up and spun around on the spot. Making the child face his back. "He hurt one of my guild members. It's only natural I return the favor!" With that he sped off towards the boss.

Her eyes widened, a sharp pain ran through her head.

_**-tzzz**_

_"You mess with a ... And you mess with all of us!"_

_..._

_"I told you... You lay one finger on her and I'll shove you into the ground!"_

_..._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_**-tzzz**_

Saphira grabbed her head and winced. The voices made her head hurt so much it was almost unbearable. While still gripping her head, she got up on her feet while watching her guild mates battle the boss with ease.

... The way he moved...

... The way he tried dodging their attacks...

It seemed so familiar.

_**-tzzz**_

_"I can't find them! What am I going to do?! My friends...!"_

_"I'll help you find them. We'll help right guys?"_

_"You will...?"_

_..._

_"Give back Noct and Lux!" A girl hollered angrily._

_"Huh? Who do you think you are storming in here like that? Don't you know who I am? I am Rokuro-" He was cut off once he saw her lunging at him._

_"GIVE THEM BACK!" She aimed a punch at his face._

_But he dodged._

**_-tzzz!_**

Saphira suddenly felt anger rush throughout her entire body. She clenched her teeth tightly, her hands that were gripping her head was slowly releasing their hold. Her hands trembled in anger, she slowly lifted her head and looked at Rokuro darkly through her bangs. The more she looked at him, the more angrier she felt. Sand began swirling around and gathering together around her small body.

She lifted her foot and stepped forward, she broke the floor a little and ran towards Rokuro. Blinded by anger, she lashed out at him. Surprising her fellow guild mates, she grabbed him by his hair and threw him backwards, so she can move him away from them and keep him for herself. She threw punches and kicks at him angrily without stopping.

"Sand Dragon's Claw!"

She punched him in solar plexus, one of the nerves, then kicked him backwards with a foot covered in sand. He fell down on his back and groaned in pain. Then suddenly sand wrapped around him, sealing off any movement he can make. Sting and the others just stared in shock, the sudden change in her behaviour confused them greatly. When Saphira turned around to throw Rokuro, Rogue saw her eyes... It had a muderous look in them.

Saphira walked towards him with a glare. "The Sand Dragon is quite lazy sometimes... It tends to find tactics that could easily take down their opponent..."

Rokuro stared at her in shock.

The sand dragon slayer's eyes widened in pain.

_**-tzzz!**_

_"Wh-Who a-are y-y-you...?!"_

_"Saphira Kacelet... The Sand Dragon Slayer... And I'm about to murder you for taking my friends!"_

_His eyes widened in shock._

* * *

"AHRGH!" Saphira screamed.

"Saphira!" Yukino cried worriedly, everyone ran towards her.

"Your face..." Saphira muttered. Rokuro tried moving away. From what he saw, he saw a beast in a child's body. Those eyes were just waiting for him to run away, then she would come after him from behind.

"PISSES ME OFF!" Her body burst into sand, swirling everywhere. She prepared to lunge at him and beat the snot out of him. But she was restrained by a pair of arms coming from under her arms.

"Control yourself!" Rogue hissed behind her.

Saphira's eyes widened, she slowly looked back at Rogue. He relaxed a little, that murderous look had disappeared from her eyes. All he saw now was the eyes of a confused child. Sting walked towards the bandits' boss.

"That child is a beast!" Rokuro growled while wiping his mouth. "Unacceptable... I've been beaten up by a child..." He extended his arms towards Saphira and prepared to shoot out lava. Saphira's eyes widened, the arms that were once under her were now at her waist pulling her away from the man.

However before he could do anything, Sting roughly grabbed him by the collar, "Now then..." then forcefully held him up. "Where are all the things you people stole?"

**-XD-**

In the end, they ended up returning the items that were stolen to the citizens of Denchen, and obviously all the bandits were arrested. Sting was dying to know what made her snap like she did back then. Rogue and Yukino were too. Surprisingly, Lector and Frosch stayed quiet. Once they made it to the inn they entered the living room. The room they had rented was like a small house, everyone had their own rooms in one place. Once everyone entered and the door closed, Sting  
opened his mouth.

"Saphira-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She immediately rushed into the bathroom and locked it.

The three of them sighed.

"Frosch and I will go sight seeing." Lector said awkwardly. Frosch nodded, they both left by flying out the window.

"Sting, I think it's best if we leave her alone for now." Rogue told his partner with his arms crossed.

Sting frowned at him, he looked at the bathroom door, but then he looked away and sighed. "Alright. I'll head downstairs and find something to eat, you coming?"

Rogue nodded, he looked at Yukino. Asking the same question with his eyes. She smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, I'll stay here just in case she comes out.  
You two go on."

Sting stretched his arms, "Suit yourself~"

* * *

_**2 hours later...**_

Saphira slowly opened her eyes. _I'm on the bathroom floor...? I must have dozed off..._ She sat up and slowly got on her feet. _I'm feeling better now... I guess I can go out..._

She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. She opened the door and she flipped the light switch in the bathroom. She took a step outside and looked around... The others were probably outside or in their rooms. Once she turned around to closed the door, her feet were no longer touching the ground because someone had picked her up. She yelped in surprise and looked at the person who carried her.

"STING?!"

What she didn't know, is that Sting was actually hiding behind a wall waiting patiently for her to come out.

"Quiet." He said simply and walked to his room. He skillfully opened the door with his foot and entered. He tossed her onto his bed and closed the door. Saphira sat up quickly with a pout and started waving her arms in the air.

"You don't just throw kids on beds like that! What if you missed?!"

Sting rolled his eyes and walked to his bed, he took a seat next to her. "You wanna tell me why you suddenly snapped like that?" He asked gently and carefully while leaning forward a little, he didn't want her to get pissed.

Saphira stared at his sapphire orbs with her cobalt ones. For some reason, when she stared at his eyes she felt like she knew he could wait forever for an answer. She sighed, she sat behind Sting and plopped her body on the bed. He just stared at her face upside down.

"A memory." She mumbled.

"... A memory?"

"That guy... When you guys were fighting. I watched him when he was dodging your attacks. And that's what made me remember something..."

Sting leaned back, he listened closely and curiously. "He took two friends away from me. And the thought of it just... Made me angry..."

"... What were your friends' names?"

"I think their names were... Noct... And Lux..."

Sting narrowed his eyes and was suddenly lost in his thoughts... What if Rokuro was responsible for her imprisonment in the crystal? Maybe he even imprisoned her friends too. He couldn't possibly know the answer, since one was an amnesiac and the other was already across the country with his fellow bandits so that they could be sent to prison in another area. '_At least there's progress on getting back her memories..._'

Suddenly her voice pulled him out of his thoughts, he blinked back to reality, only to be face to face with her. He pulled away startled only to fall off the bed.

As he groaned in pain, Saphira laughed at him.

Sting rubbed his sore back and sat back on the bed. "... Ugh, what did you say? I didn't quite hear you."

Saphira ceased her laughter and stared at him with a worried look. She sat down indian style and stared at the sheet on the bed. "Are... Are you going to kick me out for my behaviour...?" She asked sadly and lowered her head.

Sting's face softened. _This girl..._ He let out a sigh, he sat closer to her while her head was lowered. He watched as she tensed when he placed a gloved hand on top of her head. She squeaked in surprise, he slowly lifted up the sleeve that was covering her guild mark.

"Our guild; Sabertooth does not kick out members for stupid reasons. You just reacted that way because you remembered something that made you angry. And in your memory he was the one who caused you to be angry. So, it's not your fault."

Saphira looked up at Sting only to see him with a reassuring grin.

"Sabertooth is your home now! And don't ever think you'll get kicked out, alright?!" Sting grabbed her into a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Besides, I'm the guild master. I decide who gets kicked out. And you're not going to get kicked out!"

Saphira giggled, she pushed Sting away from her, unintentionally with a little too much force, which caused him to fall backwards again. The eleven year old flinched and looked down at her guild master, "S-Sorry...!"

**-XD-**

After Saphira started socializing again, they decided to head downstairs for dinner, since it was getting pretty late. They were inside a nice inn, it was really huge. It was almost like a hotel. Saphira looked around the place with awe, it was so fancy she couldn't believe it. There was no way this could be an inn. When she was done looking around, she looked at the _**people**_. People, as in FEMALES. For some reason they were whispering and giggling to each other as they watched the Sabertooth team walk by.

Saphira frowned, she disliked those girls already, she felt like they were laughing at them. She walked next to Sting and grabbed his hand, he looked down at her.

"What is it?"

Saphira frowned, she looked at the girls, which made Sting look along with her. "All these girls keep giggling! It's irritating! Are they making fun of us?"

Sting chuckled, "Nope! They're looking at me and Rogue because were awesome!" He grinned.

"Rogue I understand, but you..."

Sting shot her a look.

Lector walked next to Saphira and lifted up a finger. Looks like he was going to educate her! "Listen up! Sting and Rogue happens to have a good ranking on Sorcerer Weekly's 'Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend!' that's why the girls are giggling like that!"

Saphira stared at the girls.

...

...

...

"I hate them."

Yukino sighed, "Saphira, you mustn't say that."

The little dragon slayer twitched, she pointed at them angrily. "Look at them! With that fat make up and stupid dresses! You look like cows! Now go away! I don't wanna see you ugly ducklings when I eat! Shoo!"

The girls gasped and did as they were told.

"...That ... Wasn't very nice." Rogue sweat dropped.

"Was I trying to be nice?!" Saphira twitched.

"Why are you angry at them?" Sting chuckled. He crouched down and smirked at her, "Could it be... you're jealous?" He teased.

Saphira smirked, "Pfft~ yeah right. I just don't want girls giggling and giggling when were eating, just the thought of it is annoying. Besides, I'm a lot younger than you, you two would labeled as pedophiles if you tried anything." Saphira said bluntly, she grabbed Yukino's hand. She started walking with her towards a table near a big window with a nice view. But then she stopped in her tracks, she rolled her head back to look at them.

"Oh wait... Sting's already a pedophile. He brought me back with him." She said loud enough for a few people to hear, once everyone looked at him oddly, she grinned deviously. Sting's face turned red, he stomped over to her in embarrassment.

"I am not a pedophile!" He barked.

Rogue chuckled behind him.

**-XD-**

**_NEXT DAY..._**

"Ah, thank you guys so much for getting rid of them." The client said gratefully, he handed them their reward, which they greatly accepted. He even gave Saphira two bags of candy! As they left their clients house, they decided it was time to head home.

To Sabertooth.

Saphira popped another chocolate into her mouth happily. They were heading for the train station, and that means... Motion sickness for Sting and Rogue. The two dragon slayers were obviously not thrilled about the idea of riding on the train. But it's not like they had a choice. Once they arrived at the train station, Sting and Rogue already began to pale at the word TRAIN in front of them.

Saphira giggled at their reactions, she emptied out her two bags and stuffed her candy into her pockets. She handed Sting and Rogue the two brown bags.

She grinned, "Here's a barf bag!"

They frowned at her, they both took their barf bags and quietly followed the two females into the train. This time, Sting sat next to Saphira while Rogue sat next to Yukino. Their exceeds sat in the two girls' laps. Sting and Rogue were fine now, they were patiently waited for the train to start moving.

The sand dragon slayer hummed softly as she ate her candy.

"Saphira, don't eat too much. You might get cavities." Yukino warned, she was really acting like a big sister towards the eleven year old girl. The black haired youth smiled and nodded she then stopped eating her candy as she was told. Once she did, the train moved.

Sting and Rogue became alarmed.

Saphira smirked at them. "Please sit back and enjoy the ride!"

* * *

**Thanks for those who reviewed and favorite so far. I LOVE YOU.**

**_PREVIEW:_**

_Sting froze on the spot at the sight of Saphira. She trembled in fear at the sight of crimson red, her eyes watered. _

_Alarmed, Rogue pushed Sting outside. The little girl looked up at him worriedly with tears. "B-Brother Rogue...! B-Blood! I'm bleeding!"_

_Rogue looked back at Sting and pointed in a direction. "Find Yukino! NOW!" He yelled. Sting, who finally snapped out of it, blinked to reality. He flinched, "R-Right! Come on Lector!"_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
